


Best Friends and Bathroom Doors

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [40]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma & Hunter + “Listen, do I ever take reasonable advice?”
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Best Friends and Bathroom Doors

Jemma had been friends with Hunter since before she had learned how to talk. Their parents had been friends all the way back in their University days and the friendship seemed to flow naturally to their kids. 

Through childhood to their teen years to young adulthood, Jemma and Hunter had been with each other through it all. They had gotten each other through terrible days at school, new relationships, hard times, good times, massive life changes, and the like. But still, though it all, some things remained absolutely the same. Like Jemma trying to plan things about twenty steps in advance and Hunter simply just winging it. 

“Hunter, you don’t even have any sort of plan?” Jemma said incredulously, following Hunter about his flat as he got ready.

He grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet. “I have more than enough of a plan, Jems.”

"You have a ring and a rough speech of what you want to tell her. That’s not a fully thought out plan!”

“Like I said, it is  _ enough  _ of a plan. All I need to do is tell Bobbi I love her, present the ring, and Bob's your uncle. I--Jemma, I’m trying to take a shower.”

Jemma had walked all the way up to the bathroom door and had attempted to follow him in to continue the discussion.

“I’ve seen you naked before,” Jemma tsked, rolling her eyes.

“When we were children. And I guess that one time Fitz bet me a hundred pounds I wouldn’t streak the halls of his residential building.”

“Yes, and we used that hundred pounds to keep Mr. Wellington from reporting you, remember? The poor man nearly dropped all that cat food on his bad toe.”

“Still, I’m about to propose to my girlfriend tonight, Jemma. I’d like some time alone in the shower to gather my thoughts.”

“And think through more of your plan?” Jemma called as the bathroom door slammed in her face.

“I have a plan!”

“Not a full one! Please take my advice, Hunter!”

She heard a laugh through the slab of wood before her. “Listen, do I ever take reasonable advice?”

Jemma grinned. “Not in the twenty-five odd years I’ve known you. But one day my words of wisdom will rub off on you.”

The door swung half-way open and Hunter stuck out his head through the crack in the door. “And one day my spontaneity and style will rub off on you.”

She poked him in the nose. “Go take your shower you lug.” 

“Love you,” he grinned as he shut the bathroom door.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the door nonetheless. “Love you too.”


End file.
